The Collective
A Little Background, to Begin... There are many clans that have formed in the post-apocalyptic world we have found ourselves in. Some good, some evil, and some that cannot be placed. Their motives and goals are all varied, but one unspoken motive and goal pervade each and every one of them: Unity of humans, and destruction of the undead. A clan is a group of individuals who unite together for specific reasons, while retaining their own views and unique characteristics. But when a group of individuals cast aside all known differences, opinions, and beliefs, and unite together as one for the sake of one common, all-encompassing goal, they become something more: A tightly-knit, inpermeable, indestructible force of unified will and determination. A Collective. We are the embodiment of this form of unity. We are The Collective. We do not unite based on individual strength, interests, desires, or affiliations. We unite as human beings. We unite as the living. The Creed: Who We Are We are the strong, and we are the weak. We are the good, and we are the evil. We are the old, and we are the young. We are the lucid, and we are the insane. We are the selfish, and we are the charitable. We are the skilled, and we are the inept. We are the veterans, and the novices. We are the leaders, and the followers. We are the peaceful, and the warlike. We are the allies of all survivors, regardless of affiliation. We are the salvation, the sanctuary of the living. We are the bane, the destroyers of the undead. We are the defenders of all remaining humanity. We are The Collective. We are LEGION. Clan Requirements Our creed, as you have seen, depicts all who are of our number. You do not have to be of any particular level or fighting style to join us. Whether you are a brand new survivor, fresh from Nastya's Holdout, or a high-level veteran in Fort Pastor, you are welcome to join. If you decide to join The Collective, please make sure you intend to devote yourself to the game, and don't plan on giving up in the face of difficulty or quitting out of boredom after a year or less. One of our goals is to reduce the number of accounts that get abandoned due to players' frustration with the game or lack of interest in it. If our own members fall victim to that lack of commitment, then we have no right to say we work to prevent it, if we can't even overcome it ourselves. How to Join Because The Collective is open to all players, all you have to do to join us is either post a comment on our Clan Thread asking to join on, PM our leader (ShadowMage), or PM one of our moderators (irehs, RaijinK, commanderJoaopatrao, or Ballsack101), with a request to join. You will be informed of your entry into the clan by a moderator or the leader as quickly as possible, and your name will be placed on our roster. Our Motives and Goals NOTE: While we prefer that recruits join us to help our cause, we are fine with players joining simply because they want to. As long as you abide by the rules of the clan, you are free to join us for whatever reason you want. Our aim is to serve as a citywide network of survivors who can (and hopefully will) be of assistance to other players in the city. Too many times, we have seen survivors fall under overwhelming waves of undead or brutal attacks by boss zombies, when they could have survived had others nearby elected to come to their aid. Too many times, we have found survivors abandoning the city (a.k.a. leaving Dead Frontier) because they simply couldn't survive through the grueling trials faced by all newcomers (learning how to fight different mutant zombies, where to find good loot, maintaining character health and funds, etc.). Thus, our goal is to assist other players in the inner city whenever possible, and with luck, forge lasting alliances with them and draw them to our cause, increasing our strength and the benefit reaped by every member of The Collective. The Collective also aims to develop new and more effective means of combating the undead. Suggestions and ideas can be freely made in the clan's forum thread. Ranking System There are no 'ranks' in The Collective. All members are of equal standing, regardless of level or how long one has been playing the game. This includes the moderators and the leader-- aside from administrative duties and managing the clan's supplies and membership, the leader and mods do not take any special privileges or rights that other members do not have. Depending on the direction the clan takes (not only success-wise, but also in amount of activity and membership size), ranks may be established some time in the future, but NOTHING is definite. For the time being, there is no ranking system within the clan. Clan War Policy The Collective has one simple rule regarding when it goes to war with other clans: IT DOESN'T. The Collective acts as the natural ally of every player-- regardless of whether they are members of other clans or non-clan players. Our enemies are the undead, NOT the living. We aim to HELP other players, not hurt them. In this sense, we're a bit like the Red Cross-- we give aid to anyone in need of it. Going to the arena is perfectly acceptable-- it is simply combat training, as far as we're concerned. However, if you choose to go into player-to-player combat with another survivor outside the outposts, that is all on you: You do it alone, on your own agenda-- you do NOT team up with other members of the Collective and attack other players. Clan Rules - Show respect to your leader, moderators, and fellow clan members. - Do not attempt to leech off clan members, mods, or your leader-- this means no asking for free credits, high-level weapons, clothing items, or other paraphernalia. If you want something, you may propose a trade for it in the clan thread or via PM to a specific person (and be reasonable-- make sure what you're offering in exchange for an item is a decent offer). - Be social with other clan members! Go to the clan thread and chat with other members about what's on your mind. Discuss or compare different weapons, armour, and clothes. Arrange to go on looting or grinding runs with other clan members. In short, BOND WITH OTHER PEOPLE! - Before you ask to join The Collective, you should be certain that you're committed to the game and that you don't plan on calling it quits after a few months or a year or so. Dead accounts are of little to no use to The Collective. - If you're having trouble with leveling up, finding good loot, making sufficient money, keeping your character in good condition, etc., talk to other clan members in the thread! '''Ask for advice from other members before you go to the leader or the mods asking for assistance and/or a bailout. You just might be surprised at how much a few player-made tips and tactics can help you out in the long haul. - Don't be afraid to ask to make a withdrawal from the Clan Stock (see Benefits section below)-- it's actually appreciated (when done in reasonable amounts, that is)! By making withdrawals from the Clan Stock, you help us to maintain some free space in our storage accounts for future donations. Benefits Obviously, we cannot expect anyone to simply join us in assisting survivors for nothing-- in this post-apocalyptic world, those who try to simply be good Samaritans (not expecting payment) often end up dead. The Collective (at the present time) is in the process of building up a stock of ammunition, food, medical supplies, weapons, and armour for its members' use. The means by which the stock will be maintained have been devised with a survivor's personal needs in mind. Here is the way it will work: Members of the clan will be encouraged (not required, but encouraged) to donate any food/meds/ammo that they loot but don't need to the clan's stock. For instance, a member who finds food or meds that are too-low level for them to use can donate them to the clan's stock, as well as donating ammo that they find which is not a type they use, or is one they already have plenty of already. Members will also be encouraged to '''occasionally donate a weapon or piece of armour to the stock. This can be either a weapon/armour that they find while looting, or one that they no longer use (having upgraded to something stronger). In addition, if clan members are using a weapon/armour they got from the Clan Stock when they upgrade to something stronger that they loot or purchase, they are asked to send their old equipment back to the Clan Stock for other members to use. Alternatively, clan members using equipment they got from the Clan Stock can trade it in for higher-level equipment. Members will be able to access supplies in the stock by donating certain other items. Below is a chart detailing how the Clan Stock's system of exchange will work. By using this system, we can practically ensure that our Clan Stock never runs out of supplies of any type. IMPORTANT: In the event that the Clan Stock has a surplus of certain items such that there is not enough room in available storage for other items, the leader and moderators reserve the right to scrap and/or sell some of the surplus with the understanding that the money will be devoted to purchasing newer items for the Clan Stock. '' ''Clan members who make advance donations for future item requests needn't worry-- their donations will still count towards items they wish to request. Also, a notice will be posted for clan members on the clan thread about the scrapping/selling of surplus items no less than THREE DAYS PRIOR to said items actually being scrapped/sold. Legionnaires of The Collective: Clan Roster Here is where our clan's roster is kept. New members of the Collective who have created an account may open the editor for this section of the page**, and then add their name to the bottom of the list. BE SURE TO FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS IN THE POLL BOX AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LIST AFTER YOU'VE ADDED YOUR NAME. (Note: PLEASE DO NOT write anything other than your name, and DO NOT modify or delete the names of other clan members. Any clan member found to have done so may be banned from The Collective for an indefinite time.) **Just log in to your account on the Wiki, and click the "Edit" button next to the Section heading above this paragraph. ShadowMage (leader/founder)(Alts: Doom Machine, Death Envoy, NightVenom, The Dark Priest) ricane1 Drewbre626 Amma (moderator)(Resigned; Only acts as an unofficial moderator now) commanderJoaopatrao (moderator) godman Simworrier TheLuckyLooters irehs (moderator)(Alts: DRirehs) meth kid Ballsack101 (moderator) Vice the Fallen Paladin(Resigned) Markusindustries zombietacos El Mariachi scarydemon903 Jolpet Furryboy Darz Philippines the best SweetEliza(Resigned) soulassassin1 devinquinn1574(Resigned) stonecole The Man in The Iron Mask RamrodTheDestroyer clecdaemon2 rdj123 VidarTheWarrior hazardouz Scorpio Deamonic nick 358 dark reaper Gallow woody94 play34 titoreno1122 USSA guimanocm4 Pain400000 vhopper Saint Marie RaijinK (moderator) DrOctagonapus115 Jacob876 pushazg123 radhazz Mr Freeman trevormacster1 Raki Sedano play36 Clone trooper2 purplesaint713 countryboy1994 hat142434 randi WhiteFox frijoles SirWolf zackedwrad94 Dalziel45 deshpandesh micahh RedRunner15 MrGarrettadams CRAZYASPYKID Chickamauga Nemesis1136 cheezeeman THE DARK AVENGER ShadowPinoy tyche rainbowmax frank2332 mettalman Classicoso play35 DEFCON1 alex147 MikeMillennium melee kid gn10068702 kechuch crostyman Hair Ball 231291064 SILENT WOLF Zearis varod blowbackchicken inferno12172 cbiii Samantha8 JfnZ Chalkline laststand deathsrivalbodyguar d daicoi Red Riding Hood cuteg4u shreyas deadman33 dilla El Paco Taco CrystallizedChaos Marine117 msturza11 alphaboyxzx 2D13 Bananaman12 Hentai (moderator) SinWillBurn Ipc0418 MrCrappie Darkicarus DTM33 Kelen Rai Farmer Ben moisesc PARTY GIRL II DrPepper92 DrBlome XxallidoiswinxX ScottMc91 shadow nightbane Maraxus halosanchez kazamib rocker zombie immortalrepair billfuckingmurray Unhomed alexlk12 kmurphy Goromu Clayton Carmine -RockerNightmare- Current total clan strength: 142 people (counting myself, ShadowMage) NOTE: THE POLL BOX BELOW IS MEANT TO BE USED BY NEW CLAN MEMBERS ONLY! Total Clan Strength - New members, after you add your name to the roster, add your "vote" to the poll counter below ONCE, and then please DO NOT touch it again. This is our clan's membership counter, which I (ShadowMage) will be using to keep track of our clan's strength. Any person who tries to add a vote more than once, not only are you skewing the accuracy of our clan size, but all you're doing is just making us look bigger (and by extension, stronger) if you do so. Don't be a vandal. Number of new members since last update Image Gallery Here you can view screenshots taken by different members of The Collective while in the Inner City. Seriously....jpg|I can almost hear AdminPwn laughing his ass off at me... Leader, Mod, and two members kickin arse and takin names.jpg|You know you're winning when you have time to chat. In the middle of the street. During an Outpost Attack. With zombies coming at you endlessly. EPIC PWNAGE.jpg|'Nuff said.